


Arc House Chapter 5.5: Shower Time Frustrations

by Six02



Series: Arc House After Dark [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Faunus!Pyrrha, Fondling, Have Mercy on me!, Lioness!Pyrrha, No Sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six02/pseuds/Six02
Summary: Pyrrha and Jaune finally decided to talk things out, or fight things out as it may.  Though, some laying frustrations and aggravations may still be hidden underneath.Canon to Arc House.You don't need to read Arc House, but I suggest you do.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Arc House After Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Arc House Chapter 5.5: Shower Time Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOO THIS IS A THING.  
> My first time doing smut, and it's canon to Arc House!
> 
> I'd like to thank both Selene Sokal and Vecnawrites for pushing me towards this, as well as both reading in advance.
> 
> Also big thanks to Selene Sokal for being my proof reader!

“Jaune~ Oh Jaune~” His eyes fluttered open at the sound of an angelic voice calling out to him. As his consciousness returned and his haze in his vision vanished he found himself growing stiff in embarrassment. “Good morning sleepy head.” 

“Py...Pyrrha!” How had he gotten here?! Why was he using her lap as a pillow?! In his fluster he almost missed the fact that her fingers were strumming through his hair. With controlled practice he stilled his heart, “Wha… what’s going on?” 

As her head tilted to the side he couldn’t help but find the look on her face adorable. “You don’t remember? We’d gotten done with our little spar and you’d asked if it was alright if you left your head on my lap.” 

And just like that he remembered everything, he remembered her completely kicking his ass and knocking him out. Then he remembered asking if he could stay on her lap, subconsciously he slapped his face with his right hand, hiding his crimson skin in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind… _I wouldn’t have minded if we had a bit more time either…_ ” 

“What was that?”

“Nothing~ I just thought to wake you, as it is getting quite late and we do have to head back to the dorm.” She took a pause, only to sniff the air, “And neither of us smell quite… pleasant…” 

He would have agreed with her… if he had been willing to lie about it. He didn’t want to mention it, but he found her current scent… rather pleasant, though he wouldn’t admit it outloud. Unknown to him, she actually quite liked it, she’d gotten quite… attached to his scent in general over the last few days. 

“Right… right… we should… should get back to the dorm.” Gently he raised his head, making sure no accidents, like slamming his face into her jaw, happened. 

“I’d normally agree but it is quite the ways away. And considering how late it is the others are probably using the showers.” Following Pyrrha’s gaze to the large digital clock he noticed the time. 19:00… right, both Yang and Joan would be taking their normal baths around this time, and neither would be done for at least another hour and a half. 

“Ah… crud… okay well…” 

“There is a unisex shower room, we can go there.” 

He nearly froze, gulping at the thought. “I don’t have any spare clothes.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I had Ruby bring us some a while ago, she saw how tired you were and had no problem bringing you some spares.”

Oh… okay there went his escape plan. Well, it wasn’t like they were going to take a shower together! So he didn’t really have a reason to be nervous. You know, despite the fact that he was going to be naked… in the same room as quite quite possibly the most gorgeous woman he’d ever met in his life. Yeah… no reason at all.

WELL he jinxed himself, let it be known when he thought something couldn’t go wrong it would go wrong! Here he was, standing in the same showering booth as his incredibly beautiful partner, both in their birthday suits. Though… he wasn’t looking at her, not from a lack of want mind you. But just because he wasn’t a scumbag, he was a gentleman, or at least he respected her privacy enough not to be a jerk. 

He had to question how it came to this, how did he end up in the same booth as his amazingly stunning partner? The answer was simple, it was the only booth that didn’t have absolutely freezing water. He’d tried EVERY other booth and each of them had water that may as well have been pumping from a frozen lake. And it was Pyrrha who had the wonderful idea to bathe together. 

“You know Jaune, you can just join me in my booth.” 

“What?!” He nearly went into shock at her bold statement. 

He would have if not for her seraphic giggle, “It’s alright Jaune, it’s nothing serious, we’re Huntsmen, we’ll have to get used to this kind of thing in the future. Besides we’re both basically adults at this point anyways, I trust you.” Right… trust, he was happy she trusted him, but he was still a young adult! He had desires, everyone did, and well he wasn't blind to how amazingly gorgeous and amazing Pyrrha was. 

Though… that wasn’t the only reason… right it wasn’t the only reason he… he didn’t want to. He was afraid… afraid of what this could mean, or afraid of what could happen. He… he knew he was being stupid, but he had a hard time getting over the past. In the end he relented, giving into her request he followed her into the shower. She’d already started, steam rising within the small booth he still found himself able to make out her form. 

He felt a lump in his throat as he found himself unable to avert his gaze. He was absolutely stunned, even if it was just her back she was still wow… just wow. He knew he shouldn’t have, knew he really should have looked away, but her form was amazing. He’d already seen her back before, seen her in her combat gear, but like this he could make out her musculature in perfect clarity. Her back was strong and built well, not like others he’d seen, no hers was still very lithe very athletic in shape. He couldn’t help but eye her slim waistline, hell even… no especially the many scars and gnashes that littered her lower back were amazing. 

He knew she’d mentioned she’d had them but… wow, she wasn’t kidding. He knew some people would have found them to have been a turn off, but him? Never, they were proof of her words, proof of all the hard work she’d gone through and he couldn't help but find himself enamored by them. Before he realized it, his gaze had begun to lower, thankfully he’d managed to stop himself. _“What the heck am I doing?”_ Closing his eyes he swiftly turned around, forcing his thoughts on something else, though he couldn’t help but feel his member stiffen at the memory seared into his vision. _“Damn it.”_

  
  
  


“Jaune?” Pyrrha hadn’t heard him grow closer, he’d been awfully quiet since he’d gotten into the booth now that she thought about it. He was probably embarrassed, though… he wasn’t the only one. She had no idea where her bravery had come from, or why she’d openly asked him to join her in the bath. Her mouth had rattled on before her brain caught up,and this is what it had gotten her! 

“Y… yes?” His voice sounded muffled, as if echoing from from a wall, after making sure to wash her hair properly she turned around. Her gaze fell upon his back, much unlike to her knowledge like his had. She couldn’t help but to admire his figure, she’d seen it before and had even studied it prior to their fight. But here… where she could see him bare, well… she couldn’t help but really appreciate his form. She was right, he was much thinner than a lot of the men she’d seen in tournaments… or in well… her videos… She was a young woman with a lot of pent up stress alright?! 

Still… she found herself nearly unable to control her tail as it coiled around her thigh. She felt her pulse rapidly in her veins as she stared at the young man in front of her. Sure she’d seen a lot of guys before, but this had been the first time she’d been this close. She… she knew she shouldn’t but she… she really did want to keep this image in her memory for as long as she could. Still… there was a more pressing matter, “Jaune… you don’t have to look away… I said it was fine… so it’s fine.” She wasn’t really sure how much of that was the honest truth… and how much of… of how much she wanted to look at him.

She… she did want to look at him, she was a young adult after all dang it. It didn't matter how much the news wanted to spread that she was this pure idol, she was still a girl and, well, a girl who knew what she liked. She found herself almost magnetized to his scars, despite not liking her own she had to admit they made for a striking figure. And it seemed as if Jaune had plenty of them, much like herself, she’d seen his hands before, but the ones on his back and his… well his rather amazing rear… she couldn’t help herself alright? Well they were quite nice.

“Are… are you sure?” 

“Yes… yes I am… you can… you can look at me if you like.” 

“Okay…” She found herself unable to turn away, her heart thumped in her ears. Unable to pull her own gaze she felt her body freeze. There he was, there she was, the two of them stared at one another, their bodies born to bare.

With a flushed face he turned around, his eyes scanning her bare body, she was… wow… she… he knew he’d thought it before. But she was amazing, absolutely stunning, gorgeous and beautiful without equal. She was a goddess without comparison, and well… he wow... He’d admired her form before. Admired the way she fought, but actually seeing her toned figure in front of him, clear of the mist from the beginning, he couldn’t help but feel his little member rise. 

He didn’t like using words for sexual reasons… but she was the single sexiest woman he’d ever laid eyes upon. Her breasts were full and voluptuous, perky hardened cherry colored nipples, her abs were a thing to behind. Her legs were full, long, muscular. And… and her slick wet core… oh god… he felt his face burn at the simple thought. But he found himself unable to turn his gaze. Now that she had given him permission he couldn’t help but really get a look at her. He examined, stared at, burned to memory every curve of her full figure. Every absolutely gorgeous scar that littered her abdomen. He even took to note her well kept pubic hairs—the carpets did match the curtains.

He could feel his penis twitch, but he couldn’t help it! She was incredibly attractive and he… okay so he knew he shouldn’t be. But he felt his sex drive actaully growing active for the first time in a long time. Though… as her piercing emerald eyes stared into his soul he really wanted to die. At least he would have if she hadn’t been examining him too. 

  
  


His form was… it was irresistible to her, again she’d seen it clothed, but actually seeing it? That was something else. Once more she noted the scars that littered his body, he really did know her suffering, just like she knew his. And… despite where her gaze started, she found herself unable to not lower her gaze. She’d… she’d of course seen them before! Behind a screen or a magazine… but actually viewing a penis in the ‘flesh’ that was something different. He was by no means huge, nothing like what she’d seen on her scroll, he was… probably just a bit above average if her health books were to go on. 

She felt relief it would definitely make things easier… why did she feel relief? Why would it make things easier? She hadn’t realized she’d been staring at it for so long. Her face grew hot as she placed her eyes upon him, he was looking at her, examining her much in the same way that she had looked upon him moments ago. Slowly she felt rather self conscious about it. She knew she was popular… a lot of time on the internet had well… it’d given her plenty of ideas on what people thought of her. She hated it… she really did…

But… there was something about his gaze, something about the intensity of his eyes upon her that she craved. She felt a hunger usurp her worries as he continued to stare at her, consumed by her visage. Pride swelled in her chest, though the moment their eyes met that pride shattered. He looked… worried? Almost like he didn’t like what he’d seen… she… he understood that. Again she knew what people thought of her, but that was only because they hadn’t seen her scarred filled form. Seen how ugly she was.

“Sorry… I know I’m not exactly the… best thing to look at.” 

“What? What do you mean? You’re gorgeous? Stunning! Just… you’re wow… I… wow.” 

She felt her heart stop, her eyes squinted her vision completely and utterly pulled by him. “You… You mean that?” 

“Of course I do! Why would I lie?!”

“But… but my scars?” 

“So!? They’re… they’re a part of you! They show how hard you worked, how hard you pushed yourself. You’re right… I had no idea how hard you tried… I… I demeaned your efforts. I’m really… I’m really sorry.” 

Her face grew hotter, somehow, he… he really liked the way she looked? “Jaune?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can… can you come closer?” 

She watched as he froze, she could imagine the cogs in his brain stopping as he attempted to reboot. “I… I’m sorry?”

“Can… can you touch me?” Why was she asking these things?! What was wrong with her?! She… she couldn’t…

“I… are you sure?” She felt the hesitation in his voice, he sounded scared, sounded like HE may break from the interaction. 

This… this actually drew out something in her, “Yes…” There was a low… animalistic growl in her voice. She felt her tail sashay against her legs, she wanted him to touch her and she had no idea as to why.

Slowly he drew closer to her, his form finally encapsulated by the water that dripped from the faucet above. “I… Uhm… I don’t know how to… uh… yeah.”

“Just uhm… touch wherever you like… it’s… it’s fine.” She wanted to know what he’d touch first, what he’d do. She knew he’d go for her taut rear, she’d seen the way that others had looked at it. She knew what they’d said online, things about how plump and bouncy it was. Maybe he’d go for her breasts? Play with her shamefully hard nipples, or… maybe he’d plunge straight between her legs, run his fingers through her admittedly moist mound. 

Well, no matter what she’d thought he had subverted her expectations. Two things, there were two things that he touched… the first one really surprised her. He’d reached out and grabbed the tip of her tail. Her body froze as pleasure coursed from the tip to the base above her rear. “Nnngh!” A soft moan escaped her lips, no one could have known but her tail was quite the erogenous zone for her. She hadn’t made it off limits because there was no way he would have gone for it! But here he was! 

“I’m sorry!” She felt him let go, her tail falling behind her as she nearly lost her balance. 

“Huff.. huff… no it’s… it’s okay… hadn’t… hadn’t expected you to go for my tail.” 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?!” The concern in his voice was real, his sweet innocent tone really lit her fire. She had not expected her first ‘partner’ to be this concerned about her safety, HER Pyrrha Nikos! But here he was, worried he’d hurt her. He really was far too sweet for this dang school. 

“No no! I promise it isn’t that Jaune… it’s just… uhm… my tail is a… it’s an erogenous zone.” 

“Excuse me?”

Ah… right, “It’s… it makes me feel really good when you touch it…” She hadn’t meant to phrase it that way, but she had.

“Oh! Oh! I’m sorry… I didn’t… I didn’t mean to…” 

“No, it’s okay! Let’s… let’s just wait on that for another go okay?” Another go? Where had these words come from? Where was any of this coming from? She was acting like a horny tee… right… right she was. She nearly bit her lip at the realization.

“We can stop… we should stop right?” Thankfully he didn’t seem to catch it, or he was really good at hiding it.

He was just really good at hiding his real thoughts, he’d definitely caught that last part.

“No… no… we can continue… please?” She sounded so needy, this wasn’t like her, but she did want this. She wanted SOMEONE to touch her. No one would after all… despite all the fantasies on the internet, they had all admitted to being downright terrified of her. She’d never been able to get close to a boy or girl up till now, most people were afraid of her title or her prowess, they often felt self conscious about it. “Mmmmmmrao~” 

Her thoughts stopped the moment his fingers touched her flesh, the second place he touched had not been what she’d expected. His fingers ran down her abdomen, but not along her muscles, rather along a particularly long scar that she’d gotten in her early years. 

“Do… do you really not mind?” She wasn’t sure why she was asking this now. 

“No… no I think… I think they’re beautiful… they’re a part of you after all.” 

“Wow… thank you.” He… he wasn’t doing this on purpose. She’d seen his earlier attempts to flirt with her, he’d often fall under his own words. But here he was, being one hundred percent genuine.

“Your scars are also really amazing by the way.” 

“Oh! Oh… thank you…”

“Can I touch them?” 

“Yes!” 

His reply was quick and honest, she nearly giggled even as his other hand roamed around her back, his fingers pressed against her warm taut flesh. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she relished his touch. It felt good, it felt really good to have someone touch her, to yearn for her in a real way. 

  
  


He… he really loved the way she felt. She was strong, firm and lean, but at the same time her flesh was soft and supple. Her scars were a thing of beauty, when he told her they were as beautiful as her he wasn’t lying. He wanted to touch more of her, to touch everything, she’d given him the okay, but still he was afraid.

He was afraid he’d scare her, though that seemed stupid all things considered, he was afraid that… that he’d break. He was scared of this kind of intimacy, scared that he’d mess things up. The two of them weren’t even a couple! And here they were… they were experimenting of sorts. If his mother knew she’d definitely have a fit, but well… he couldn’t help himself. He’d admired her from the moment they’d met. 

His breath drew short as she pressed her strong fingers against him. He felt the way she ran her hands down his chest, the way she curved around his back and placed her nails between his scars. He shuddered at her touch, it was a mystical feeling. He’d been afraid till now, been afraid of being touched by the opposite sex, not including family, been afraid of getting this way with another. But Pyrrha had burst through that dam apparently. 

He nearly gasped as he felt her hands roam lower, she’d gone just a bit further than he had. Her fingers squeezed against his flesh, pressing and gripping his shapely rear. Her nails sunk into his lean flesh. He couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t hurt you did I? Am I going too far?” 

“No… no it’s fine… just hadn’t expected you to be so handsy…” He couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I AM a young woman after all… I have… urges to you know.” 

He nearly gulped at the sultry tone in her voice, “So do you apparently.” 

His face grew hot as he realized what she meant, he could feel his stiff member press against her pelvis. A thin trail of pre dripped and spread across her flesh as he moved awkwardly. “I… uh… I’m sorry.” 

“No… no it’s okay… I don’t mind. It’s… it’s an interesting feeling. It’s… feels… really hot you know?” 

“Y...yeah?” He wasn’t sure what he should have said, but that was honestly all that came to mind.

“Y...yeah… I’ve uh… I’ve never touched one before.” He hadn’t either… he meant a… a vagina… right.

“Do you want to?” Where the hell did that come from? Jaune Arc you idiot!

“Ye...yes? Please?” 

“O...okay…” He hadn’t expected her to say yes, or even be so… earnest? About it. 

Slowly the two drew away, he felt his member twitch. He was honestly excited, but again he was afraid, scared that there was something wrong with him. 

“It’s… it’s a good size. Not too big.” 

“Is… is that a good thing?” 

He flinched as she cocked her eyebrow at him, “Yes?” 

“I… don’t women like it big?”

“Haaaaah. Only if they’re a masochist maybe, and ya know despite me loving the fight that’s one pain I could do withou…” She instantly shut her mouth as the two of them stared at one another for a good few minutes, neither saying a word as their faces slowly grew crimson. 

“I’m going to just touch it now…”

“Oh okay…” 

He felt his voice die in his throat as her thin fingers wrapped around his throbbing shaft. He could feel his heart in his throat, thumping loud and clearly as she eyed it with interest. A gasp escaped his lips as she ran her fingers across the length, slowly she began to stroke it. That, this, this caught him off guard! He’d expected her to just… look at it, poke and prod it a little maybe? But beginning to stroke him off? That wasn’t what he’d signed up for. Though… tough he liked it quite a bit. “Oooh~” He felt her smooth hand run down his veiny rod, every time she ran across a groove he felt chills run down his spine.

“Do you like it? Am I doing alright?” 

“Y… yes…” He bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself silent as she continued to move up and down his shaft. “So...sorry… it probably doesn’t smell great… I should… I should clean first.” 

  
  


That’s right! He hadn’t gotten a chance to shower yet… she could help him with that. “No… no I can help… and it… it doesn’t smell bad.” Hopefully he didn’t notice the hypnotic gaze in her eyes as she took in his scent. Being a faunus meant that she had an acute sense of smell, and well… she’d been enjoying the erotic scent coming off of him fromt hes tart.

“Are… are you sure?” 

“Yes!” She answered a little too quickly for her liking.

Grabbing the generic soap they had in these stalls she began to lather her hands. Once she was satisfied she continued, wrapping her fingers around his warm throbbing member she began again. His soft moans were captivating, her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she found herself unable to stop. 

It didn’t take long, only a few minutes, but he’d blown his loud. With a rather impressive show of force, several thick spurts of white viscous semen splattered against the tile wall. They’d have to clean that up after… 

“... Sorry…” 

Turning her attention back to him she noticed he was embarrassed, “I uh… I’ve never… that fast… sorry…” 

Oh! So that’s what he was upset about, well… she could hardly blame him for being a quick shot, he probably didn’t have much experience if any, not like she was one to talk. “It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll get better with time.” And there it was again! Once more an awkward silence filled the small booth. 

“Uh… Uhm! I can wash you too if you like!” 

She nearly jumped, she hadn’t gotten there yet either… would… would that be alright? To have someone else touch her important place? “Yes.” 

“Oh! Okay!” 

  
  


What had he just asked, what in the world was wrong with him?! He was supposed to have clarity, but instead his head was still fogged up, her intoxicating scent filled his nose. Even if she was mostly clean he could still remember the way she smelled prior to now, the way it intoxicated and filled him with a strange level of courage.

Following her previous actions he took the soap in his hands, slowly he lathered the bar together. He was trying to buy time, trying to gain courage, and as he looked at her. Her gorgeous emerald eyes staring into his own, he found his courage. 

“Do… do you want to turn around?” 

“Oh! Oh okay!” He watched as she spun, she was stunning all the time, but especially when she was in motion.

With his new courage he moved forward, his hands extended outward. Slowly he found his place behind her. As his fingers pressed against her pelvis he felt her gasp. Once more his heart was caught in his throat, slowly his fingers moved downwards, leaving a small trail of suds across her neatly cut pubic hair. Finding his mark he felt a little nub, “Eep!” A soft gasp escaped her lips as her body seized, her back arched into him as he found his mark.

He was clumsy he knew this, she probably had a better time doing this herself, but… but maybe the thought of having someone else do this to her really set her off? He wasn’t sure, but he continued, his fingers moved around her mound. Squeezing her lips together he made sure to drag and scrub against her supple flesh. 

“Mmmn! Good, yes good.” Her voice was… wow, he’d never heard her talk like this before. It was… it was wow, she was always alluring, but this was something else. 

With a single finger he ventured into her folds, her moist lips sucked and wrapped around his digit. The pitch in her voice grew higher as he continued his venture, her body shivered at his touch. He loved it… loved the way she moved, he didn’t know that a woman could be this intoxicating, that she could be so… so damn amazing. 

She wiggled beneath him, even as his free hand cusped around her muscular thigh, she continued to squirm at his touch. Her voice was really getting to him, he knew that he was grateful she’d gotten him off first or he’d have had a real hard time keeping it together. 

Even still he continued, continued to drag his fingers across her mound, continued to caress her lips and squeeze. The soft squelches of rubbing flesh mixed in with her euphoric gasps. He loved every second of this, just as she did. 

Finally, lasting quite a bit longer than himself, she gave. Her body squirmed and shook, with small convulses she had her orgasm. He made sure to keep hold of her, made sure to not let her fall. 

As the fatigue hit her he held her close, their bodies pressed against one another making sure to help one another stand. 

  
  


“That was… wow… I’ve never had one that hard before.” Pyrrha felt her cheeks grow hot at her words. “Thank you…”

“I… your welcome… You… you did an amazing job on me too by the way… thank you.” 

She couldn’t help but giggle at his words, this had been an experience. “We should get showered up, the others will probably wonder where we are.”

“Right, right.” And the two of them continued to shower, though their motions were quite intimate. They helped one another, making sure to scrub one another's backs, or helping them reach places they normally couldn’t. This wasn’t bad, she’d imagined this is what newlywed life would be like… and there it was again!

Thankfully Jaune himself was doing no better, or rather he was doing far worse than she was. 

By the end of it all, they’d gotten themselves cleaned off, and had gotten ready to get out till she realized something. “You’re hard again.” 

He didn’t say anything at first, he was obviously embarrassed, “Sorry… you’re just… yeah…” 

“Thank you.” She’d gained quite a bit of courage since the start, her earlier embarrassment had washed away. Still… her orgasm earlier had been… it’d been amazing. She hadn’t lied when she said it was the strongest she had. So she wondered… if they were to go… all the way… would… would that feel this good, too? 

She wasn’t sure if it was courage or absolute and utter stupidity but she turned around. “Jaune~?” 

  
  


He was about to leave, about to get out when she called out to him, her voice was low, a loud growl escaped her lips. Turning around he caught sight of… wow. She was bent over, her hands against the wall, her legs spread and her rear propped up. Her hips swayed back and forth as her tail flicked side to side. “Jaune~ Do… do you want to go all the way?” 

That… that wasn’t what he was expecting! This… this was a stupid stupid idea and he knew that! They were both just being incredibly stupid and incredibly horny! And that there was the problem, he knew he shouldn’t, knew he’d regret his decision. But he answered honestly, “Yes…” 

“Ok...okay.” He could hear her trying to muster her courage, he was too honest. “Please?” 

Slowly he made his way towards her, made his way to her rear, his eyes glued upon her hypnotic sways, her worship worth rear called to him. He couldn’t help it, his left hand pressed against her plump yet firm behind, steadying her. His right hand grasped onto his throbbing member, and with that he pressed forward, the tip of his head firmly pressed against her moist lips. He stopped though, he needed to make sure that she really wanted this, they needed to both be sure. Even as he could feel the warmth wrap around his tip, even as his body urged him forward, he wasn’t about to make a mistake they’d regret.

  
  
  


Her breath hitched as she felt the tip of his hot member settle between her moist folds. This was it, this was where she gave away her first time. There was a small part of her screaming no, that it was far too soon for this to happen, that they were far too caught up in the heat of the moment. But, there was a larger part that was alright with this, that wanted this, that craved the attention that only Jaune had given her. There was another part of her that simply craved the physical attention he was giving her. She could tell he felt the same, “Pyrrha… are you sure?” 

She could hear his voice tremble, both with excitement and something else, something closer to worry and concern even as she felt his hot flesh slip and slide between her quivering lips. He really was a sweet thing, but he was right, this was an important decision to make. Not just for her but for the two of them. She knew if they went this far there would be no going back, they’d have to either commit or make things awkward between the two of them going forward. She… she didn’t like the idea of casual sex, it never really fit with her.

She understood that some huntsmen did with the idea that life was far too short, but to her… to her it meant something far more special. As she felt his left hand, roam across a specially nasty scar on her waistline she came to a decision. “I… y…”

“DAMN IT!” As the door slammed open both her and Jaune jumped, her body went full on stiff as he pressed her against the wall, his tip slipping past her folds flicking her clit. His member now slid between her legs wedged between her muscular thighs. His toned form pressed against her as he did his best to stay standing. “Damn it! Damn them! What do they know about me?!” The duo heard the water turn on in a neighboring booth, “WHY IS IT SO COLD?!” 

She felt Jaune’s hands wrap around her waist pulling the two of them closer. His warm body set her at ease as her heart stilled. Her form shivered as his melodic voice caught her attention. _“We just need to be quiet, maybe she’ll go away?”_

Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. They could just stay quiet, and maybe she’d ignore them, “Hello?” Or not… Jaune tensed against her, she knew that if Weiss caught him here she’d have a fit, even if it was a unisex bath. 

“H...hey Weiss…”

“Pyrrha?” 

“Y...Yeah.” 

“Are you alright? You sound off…” 

“I… I’m fine!” She took a moment to pause as she felt his member throb against her core. Her breath hitched as his hands roamed to her abs. She wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn’t, the pleasure of his touch pulled her attention. She found it… intoxicating, she felt safe, comfortable… loved? Yeah… yeah she felt really loved, instinctively her tail wrapped around his leg. She knew she’d asked him not to touch it earlier but, she just didn’t care at the moment. 

When he flinched at her touch she feared she’d done something wrong, something to alarm him. However, her fears were alleviated the moment she his lips pressed against the crevice of her neck. A moan nearly escaped her lips as he pressed into her warm flesh. His touch felt so good, she wasn't sure she’d be able to live without it. All her life she’d kept people at arms length, and yet this stupid awkward, adorable, wonderful boy had pushed his way into her heart with out her realizing it. 

“Are you sure?” Dang it! She’d almost forgotten about Weiss at this point, why couldn’t the darn girl go away. 

“Y...yes… I’m fine!” His fingers continued to roam her flesh, his nails digging into her muscular physique. She was surprised how little he went for her ample bust, most men she’d seen had well… they’d been only really interested in her ‘assets’. But Jaune… no from the moment she’d seen his gaze upon her form, she’d known. He was interested in all of her, and the way his hands roamed her form, his fingers digging into her muscles, gently pressing and caressing her scars, she just knew. “W...what about you?” Once more he pressed a gentle kiss against her neck.

“I… frustrated! I can’t believe those two!?” At this point, Weiss had started to go on and on. Pyrrha and Jaune froze as they listened into the girl complaining about Nora and Joan. Complaining on how they were trying to decide things for her, that they were trying to tell her what kind of huntsmen she should be. But… oddly at the same time she sounded like she was complimenting them. That she was HAPPY someone was looking after her. But she hid it well, Pyrrha herself was only able to catch it due to how used to media talk she was. How good she had become at hiding her own emotions. 

Apparently Jaune didn’t, she felt his member grow falicid against her legs, internally she cursed the Heiress. After what felt like an eternity the woman finished her rant, excusing herself. 

“So… that was a thing.” She felt Jaune pull away from her, only a few seconds and she yearned for his touch. Going forward she’d definitely refer to Weiss as a Clam Jammer. 

Turning towards the boy of her… affection? Yes…. yes he was definitely the awkward boy of her affection, she smiled. “Yes… well that did kind of ruin the mood didn’t it?”

“I… yeah I’m sorry.” Her heart sunk as she eyed her precious partner, he was obviously ashamed about his inability to get it up now. His face downcast in shame.

“Don’t worry Jaune~ I’m no longer in the mood myself.” Unable to resist she cupped his cheek with her left hand, guiding his attention back towards her face. She could see his features brighten, meeting his precious smile with her own genuine smile she could barely resist pulling him closer. Pulling him into a tight embrace, her arms wrapped around his waist, her hands pressed against his toned back. “I really enjoyed this by the way.” Her head pressed against his neck as she took the time to rest against him.

  
  


He’d done his best to keep his heart rate in check, and he’d done a pretty good job of it up till now. But feeling Pyrrha’s amazing body press against his, he just couldn’t help it. His pulse raced as he wrapped his hands around her back, tightening their embrace. He couldn’t help but lay his head against hers, relishing the closeness. He’d never felt this way about a girl before, especially after that incident, but somehow Pyrrha had wormed her way into his heart. No… he supposed she’d bulldozed her way into it. He knew he’d been hesitant… afraid… of getting intimately close with her at the start. He’d been downright terrified of going all the way if he was being honest. But as the two of them simply kept one another close, he felt that he wouldn’t mind if it was her.

“Do… do you mind if we do this more often?” He felt his temperature rise as his blood rose to his face. 

“I uhm… I…” He wouldn’t mind at all really. “Yes…” He’d barely managed to squeak out a tiny voice. 

Apparently Pyrrha had realized what she’d actually asked, “Oh! No I’m sorry! I meant… do you mind… do you mind if we… embrace each other from time to time? You’re awfully comfortable.” 

“Oh! Oh yes… yes I think I’d like that.” 

“I wouldn’t mind this again either though.” He could hear her giggle as he nearly choked on his own spit. Today really hadn’t been so bad after all.

Despite all of this, despite being stopped from going any further, neither of them thought it was a mistake. They weren’t ready and they would have been absolute idiots if they’d continue. They would take their time, see if they really had the chance to push forward a relationship, and when everything was said and done, then they’d try again.


End file.
